


What's wrong with solo's five minutes

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【Solo/Mendez】what's wrong with these CIA agents? [3]
Category: Argo (2012), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Cavfleck, M/M, Solo/Mendez
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 17:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19750705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 前情见《What's wrong with tony's bed》→https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725139《What's wrong with tony‘s watch》→https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737904





	What's wrong with solo's five minutes

**Author's Note:**

> 前情见  
> 《What's wrong with tony's bed》→https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725139  
> 《What's wrong with tony‘s watch》→https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737904

事情是从那个Mendez迟到了两个小时的早晨开始一发不可收拾的。

当Mendez被Solo抱着洗了个澡、浑身乏力强睁着眼睛被他送到总部、在他以为终于可以摆脱Solo无穷无尽的五分钟时，迎接他的却不是让他的心情能变好一点的问候。

“Tony，两个小时。”O'Donnell敲敲手表，这让Mendez想起Solo家的水池里那块原本属于自己的手表，“说好的五分钟呢？”

“什……什么？”Mendez瞬间打起了精神，舌头却不免打起了结，“什么五分钟？”

“别来这套，Solo早上报备你今天会迟到的时候，明明说了可能只会迟到五分钟，”虽然说这句话时O'Donnell摆出了上司应有的架势，但他的语气听来却并无不快，也许是今天没有令他烦心的紧急事件、讨厌的高层没来找麻烦、不听话的属下也没闹什么乱子，所以他微微笑的表情看起来反而心情很好，“现在可是用了远比五分钟要久的时间。”

Mendez猜测O'Donnell的话里并没有别的意思，他不是个热衷八卦、甚至喜欢开下流玩笑的中年人，他只是简单地复述了一遍在这个早晨发生的事实……

可Mendez的表情却还是为此阴沉了一整个上午。

他一向不认为自己会是这个偌大的情报机构中各种神秘闲谈的一部分，所以当Waverly的电话打来时，他才隐约意识到自己可能正在成为一个无聊八卦的中心。

“嗨，Mendez，”Waverly的声音在电话那头听来还是礼貌沉稳，“Solo早上的视频会议迟到了两个小时，他说那是因为你？”

准确地来说是因为那个混蛋自己。明知对方看不见，Mendez还是悄悄地把扶着腰的手放下了：

“我们只是……解决了一个比预想要久的麻烦。”

“五分钟的麻烦？最后花了两个小时？”Waverly笑起来，听来十分刻意，当“五分钟”又在Mendez耳边冒出时，他甚至怀疑Solo是不是正站在Waverly旁边、而这通电话也不过是那个混蛋的恶劣玩笑，“我不是想打听你和Solo的事，但这五分钟可真够漫长的。”

Mendez果断地挂了电话。他现在觉得，原来英国的绅士原来也不是每个都那么绅士的。他反复催眠自己也许Waverly和O'Donnell说的话都不是他想的那个意思、Solo也并没有和别人聊起有关于五分钟的话题，他用一整天的忙碌工作和会议想让自己从这种被窥探了隐私的错觉中抽离，可惜当Sanders特意下了两个楼层、穿过五条走廊来到Mendez的办公桌旁，拍着他的肩调笑着说出那句“说老实话，Solo的五分钟一定不怎么好对付吧？”后，Mendez觉得自己如果再不做点什么，就真的对不起他这一整天所经历的尴尬状况了。

Solo回到家的时候，家里已经有了另一个人先他一步回来的痕迹。在Mendez“被迫”与他同居后，接Mendez一起下班也成了他只要在国内就必须要做的事。但他今天没能如愿接到Mendez，当他按照固定的时间到达Mendez的办公室时，Mendez的同事只是告诉他Mendez早就离开了。合理猜测的话，Solo理所当然地认为Mendez还在为早上发生的事发着他那执拗的小脾气。

他换了鞋，Mendez卧室的门敞开着——按Solo的设想，Mendez本该从今天开始就睡到他的卧室才对。

“需要我弄晚餐吗？”Solo站在门口，打量着Mendez垂下的眼尾，对今天一整天发生的事绝口不提。

“先等一下。”Mendez认真地看向了Solo，他的手拍了拍自己正坐着的这张床，“我……好像还没试过这张床的弹性和支撑力到底有多好。”

对Mendez想干什么抱有疑问自然是Solo的第一反应，Mendez的紧张根本难以掩藏，但他还是乖乖在床边坐着，等着Solo的靠近。不得不说，这种角力的气氛很是有趣，所以Solo一面观察着Mendez的表情、一面扯下了领带走向Mendez

“唔，我倒是不介意现在就陪你试试，不过你……”

他的这句话没能够说完，因为他才在Mendez身边坐下，Mendez就推着他让他靠向床头。鉴于Solo压根就不担心Mendez能把他怎么样，所以他也就顺了Mendez的意、以相当玩味的眼神看着他掏出了两副什么然后将他的胳膊支向了两侧。

Mendez将Solo的两只手都固定在了床头。用真正的手铐。这就是在这种机构里工作的好处，当你想要一副正儿八经的手铐、而不是街头那种情趣商店里买来的玩具手铐时，你只需要打几通电话、动动嘴，就可以在一小时后拿到你想要的。他清楚他能这么轻松地成功是因为Solo并没有使一丁点的力气，Mendez真希望这是Solo仅剩不多的良心在驱动才导致他没有反抗、而不是他觉得自己自己要跟他玩什么游戏……

“让我猜猜，”事与愿违，Solo显然还是误会了Mendez意思，他没去问Mendez是哪里弄来的手铐代表他不在意，Mendez看到Solo只是用余光瞟了瞟手铐，接着语气变得无比暧昧，“对早上意犹未尽所以想再来点特别的？”

Mendez没顾上搭理他，他相当不熟练地解开Solo的皮带、脱下他的裤子，Solo那根还软着就已经能够用它的可观尺寸唤起Mendez记忆的阴茎还是让他心里一惊。Solo没放过这个细微的瞬间，手指不小心碰到他的囊袋又立刻不好意思弹开的Mendez就像一只受惊的兔子，他实在很好奇这只兔子到底有什么计划，因为看起来，似乎只要现在给Mendez搭一个窝，他就能立刻钻进去撅着屁股再也不出来。

“先是搞塌了我的床，接着又弄坏了我的表，最后还要四处炫耀……”Mendez真的恨透了就算落入被动也能依旧悠然自得的男人，“我们是不是有很多帐要算？”

“那可不是炫耀，你被我前前后后操了两个小时不是事实吗？”Solo想亲亲Mendez一本正经到可爱的脸，可惜他的手正被牢牢地铐着，所以他啧了一声，用微笑带过了这一遗憾，“你想怎么算？”

“如果我能证明你的‘五分钟’确实只有五分钟的话，从此以后你不许再和别人提五分钟的事。”

“你认真的？你就只能想出这种会让我挫败的方法？”Solo看着将调好的手机放在床头、又转而开始脱下自己那条长裤的Mendez，“你知道我随时可以从这副手套中逃脱吧？”

“别那么无趣，Solo，”常被人评价为无趣的Tony Mendez指责别人无趣——Solo现在觉得这个报复开始有点意思了，“你怎么知道这不会令你感到挫败？”

“要是你没能证明呢？”Solo也立刻反问，他尽量让自己别太表现出胜券在握的得意、同时他又动动手臂扯了扯手铐，引出了一串叮呤咣啷的声响，“随便把人铐起来可不是Tony Mendez的职权范围内该做的事，你打算怎么补偿我？”

“要是我失败了……随你想做什么就做什么。”

“难道我现在不是想做什么就能做什么？”Solo坏心眼的反驳Mendez，满意地看到他又鼓了鼓脸颊。

“要是我没能证明……”Mendez的眼睛小心地闪了闪，仿佛用了很大的决心指了指手铐的所在，“被铐在这里的人就是我。”

“成交。”

Mendez不意外Solo的同意，他的冒险精神当然会促使他加入游戏。Mendez把挂在脚踝的裤子褪到了地上，他的冷淡表情可掩饰不了他小心翼翼的腼腆，Solo动了动，让自己在这种姿势之下好躺得更惬意些。由于Mendez正在做的每一件事都是Solo预料之外的，所以当他跨开一条腿坐在自己胯部时，Solo确实因为震惊而倒抽着气嘶了一声。

“五分钟，”Mendez随后趴在Solo身上，两根阴茎似有若无地相触着，他的手越到Solo脑袋旁的那只手机按下了计时，“现在开始。”

“宝贝，我不介意你作点弊，再晚点开始也……操！”

Solo得意洋洋的话在中途变了调，因为Mendez开始撑着他的腰、用自己的臀缝刻意地擦过Solo已经有勃起势头的阴茎。他咬着下唇、强撑着让自己别因为羞耻心而立刻停下，Solo以前从不知道当他正正好好的体重负压在自己的胯骨之上会带来这种恰当的刺激。

“我猜……”Mendez轻轻地呼了一口气后停了下来，他调整着姿势，在Solo眼前将腿慢慢张开，而后他腾出一只手，将中指轻轻按向那个早晨被Solo反复宠幸的穴口：

“……你喜欢看我这样？”

“噢，Mendez——”Solo晃了晃眩晕了几秒的脑袋，好让自己的注意力重新集中回眼前的画面，“我怎么会不喜欢？”

他的诚实并没能换来Mendez的宽恕，Mendez又扭了扭腰，Solo能明显感觉到自己的性器在充血，但它动弹不得，Mendez正用自己的屁股贴着它，而且他最能派上用场的手正被禁锢着、这导致他无论多想挺一挺胯都没法将他的阴茎操进Mendez的屁股。

主宰着这个报复计划的人一秒也没浪费地稍向后仰了仰，那个不能被轻易探索的小穴就这样完整地展示在Solo面前，而Solo只能无能为力地看着Mendez开始用自己的手指去亵弄它、将它按压得柔软，接着大胆地将手指探了进去。

Mendez轻哼了一声，与Solo直接的入侵不同，这个全由Mendez自己所控制的试探只让他发出舒服的呻吟、而不再是因Solo霸道的侵犯所发出的惊恐之下的痛呼。已经进去的部分在其间灵活地捣弄，吸附上来的软肉遵从着主人的意志配合它的挑逗，每一点看起来微不足道的刺激都顺着Mendez的尾椎攀爬上来，带给他新奇的体验。

Solo呼气的节奏和频率都在变深变快，他的视线稍往下一点，就能清楚看到Mendez敞着大腿为自己做开拓的模样；视线若往上一点，他又能看到Mendez因生涩和害羞而扑闪的睫毛。换成任何一个在这种事上富有经验的人，Solo都不至于觉得冲击力能如此之大。让Mendez用手指套弄前面也许构不成什么难度，但是让他用纤长的手指伺弄后面……真该死，Solo只想知道为什么这个明明正在用自己的手指操自己的人看起来还可以如此无辜？！

手指很快又往里深入了一节，Mendez勉强支撑着自己，他也许不够有经验，但无论如何，最了解他身体的永远是他自己。那根被吞入的中指开始有意识地模仿起抽插的动作，陌生的舒爽是实实在在的，Mendez一点也不想阻止嘴边漏出的淫叫，被他压着的人不安分地挺动了一下腰，Mendez舔舔唇，不意外地在看向刻意被他忽略的Solo后、迎接到了一片暗沉的海蓝。

“就这样？”Solo挑衅道，“等下你被铐在这个位置后可千万别求饶。”

Mendez没给出任何回应，当Solo在引以为傲的言语上没了优势，他也就真的只能忍住扯坏床架的欲望由着身上的调皮鬼为所欲为。Mendez的手指从他身下抽出时带出了一记轻微的水声，那极大地刺激了Solo被放大的听觉，他又失去优雅风度般连骂了好几句，Mendez却只是又用臀瓣蹭着Solo的阴茎，缓缓地伏坐在Solo胸前。Solo几乎要以为Mendez要施舍给他一个吻了，他没料到自己会落到需要乞讨的地步，哪怕是一个吻都好。可Mendez的唇心知肚明一般、在要触到Solo的唇时恶意地扭开了，他看了一眼亮着的手机屏幕，又向后移动了一点距离，直到他的头在Solo戳在小腹上的紫红肉柱上方停下。

Solo觉得自己能猜到Mendez要干什么……这个早上被他操到眼角泛泪还想着要上班的中年男人这会儿就准备给自己来个口活？！

他泄气地明白自己得胜的几率已经越来越低了

“还有两分半，”Solo的囊袋被握住，Mendez的舌尖在其上轻舔了几下，又眯起眼睛看着在这个角度有些看不真切的Solo，“我一点都不着急。”

天杀的。Solo咬咬牙，为自己发现了Mendez无害表象之下也可以淫荡放浪的另一面而激动。

阴茎果不其然被他吞进了口中，那是一个和Mendez屁股之间的软嫩完全不一样的天堂，那里面的温度舒适得令Solo下意识顶了下胯。Mendez一点也没给Solo打预防针地用唇贴住它吮弄起来，腥膻的味道充斥在他的鼻尖，但那并没能影响他尽心尽力地去品尝Solo的肉柱，就连他不小心嗑到上面的牙齿都变成了另一种直接的刺激。

半分钟后，Solo的呼吸就不可自抑地粗重起来，手铐在他握紧拳头的动作之下又被碰撞出声响。Mendez用用舌头取悦着性器上的每一根神经末梢，连囊袋拉扯之下的会阴也没放过，他每一次的舔弄所反馈给Solo的触觉体验都在满足着他自私的控制欲，他没办法把射在Mendez嘴里让他吞下自己的精液这个想象从脑袋里赶出去，他甚至期待起届时能带来的前所未有的满足感！看吧，这个他用尽各种方法才让他待在自己身边的男人正跪在自己的身前、耸动着那颗毛茸茸的脑袋、把自己的阴茎当成宝贝一样吸吮着，而在同一天的早上，他还被自己死死压着，屁股里含着那根属于自己的阴茎在尽兴地操弄——

Solo的小腹一阵抽紧后，闹钟结束倒计时发出的提示音和他低吼着射在Mendez嘴里同时发生，但两个人谁都没空去去关心不停震动着的手机。Mendez慢慢地让口腔放开Solo的阴茎，舌头和嘴唇牵连出了一串乳白却情色的残留。而明明是被Mendez挑逗至此的Solo、却还得分神担心着冰凉的精液有没有呛进他的喉咙令他不舒服——

他觉得自己这一回确实是彻彻底底栽在了这个男人手里。

“五分钟，”Mendez逼着自己把Solo的馈赠全数吞下了，他爬坐起来，伸长手臂拿起了手机对着Solo摇了摇，“我赢了。”

“是的，你赢了。”那个明明还衣衫不整面色潮红的男人、正扬着留有精液的嘴角展露得意的样子又惹得Solo心里扫过一阵瘙痒，“我们扯平了吧？”

Mendez轻锤着胸口咳嗽了几声，Solo的味道正持续不断地侵略着他的味觉，“还没有，我的床和手表……”

“你现在解开我，我就立刻全部赔给你。”Solo深吸了一口气又慢慢吐出，以此来平复突如其来的高潮所带来的反应。Mendez自我斗争一般盯着Solo看了一会儿，在Solo又转了转手腕表示被铐久了手真的很疼后，Mendez才从床头的抽屉里摸出了钥匙。

“也许以后我该教教你怎样才叫一个‘好的口活’。”Solo活动着一只手的手腕，耐心地看着伏在自己身上，正准备替他解开另一只手铐的Mendez。几秒后另一副手铐才刚被解开，得到自由的Solo就迅速钳住Mendez的手臂反压着扑向了他。

“你觉得你真的赢了？”Solo喘着气，他起伏的胸膛贴着Mendez的后背，呼出的热气喷洒在他的耳后激起Mendez一阵本能性的战栗。他现在真的变成了一只自讨苦吃的兔子，Solo则是那头被戏弄得太久而耐心全失的猎豹。

并且看起来他现在根本不打算给自己任何协商的余地。

“……至少我不用被铐在床头。”他试图在Solo全面的压制下动一动身体，几秒后他就体力不支似的放弃了，紧接着他敏感地意识到，他的扭动只会加速唤醒Solo未尽性欲的进程，“你在五分钟内射了，我就不算输。”

“执意地要赢可是得付出代价的。”Solo在Mendez的脖子后咬了一口，他觉得Mendez这种天真的固执实在讨人喜欢，不过那些温情还是留到以后吧，他现在可没有心情去玩那一套。他反锢住Mendez的手，潦草地撸动着十分争气的、逐渐抬头的阴茎、用顶端擦碰起那个刚刚由Mendez自己做好了充足准备的穴口。

“忘掉刚刚的小失误吧，”一分钟后，羞涩的内壁慌张地亲吻到了阴茎之上的血管，Mendez不安的低呼只不过促成了Solo更快将自己整根没入：

“接下来你会知道我的极限到底是多长。”

“所以我真的很好奇，”Gaby放下了茶杯，和Illya对视一眼后决定不再抑制好奇心，这话题是过于私密了点，不过他们都认为以现时彼此之间的关系，好脾气如Mendez应该也不会介意的，“Solo跟我们提起过那的五分钟到底是怎么回事？”

“五分钟就是……三百秒。”这答案显然让Gaby和Illya都觉得意外，他们不知道，即使这结果是用之后又无数个难以计数的五分钟作为代价换来的，Mendez也还是觉得很值得：

“它的意思是——想要Solo缴械投降真的只需要五分钟。”

Mendez面不改色地说。


End file.
